


BTS - You take your bad mood out on V

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [53]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Smut. Angry and rough sex turned tender.Thank you to the anon poster for suggesting a scenario where you are in a a bad mood and take it out on one of the members (sexually) and they “low-key like it”.[AN: Although this can be enjoyed on its own, we imagine the girl here to be Cassandra, our headcanon OTP for V who is a stage actress and art student. Find out more about the ongoing plot and original characters from our headcanon universe here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlist]





	BTS - You take your bad mood out on V

“You may as well give those to your mother.” You nodded towards the wrapped bunch of white roses and lilies on the table as you closed the apartment door behind you. Taehyung was propped up against the headboard of your bed, dressed in a navy robe. His eyes flickered from the flowers to your face as you attached the safety latch behind you. “I didn’t get the part.” You finished, placing your patchwork tote bag on the floor by the coat rack. 

His mouth was slightly parted as he looked at you vacantly, blinking slowly. It took him a few seconds to register what you had said by which point you had already taken off your cardigan and slip on shoes. 

“Are you sure?” He asked after a moment. You sighed heavily, frustrated. 

“Of course I’m sure.” You took a step closer to the bed and slipped the green camisole you were wearing over your head in one smooth motion. The attic apartment was incredibly warm and you wanted nothing more than to stretch out naked on top of your bed sheets and take a nap to relieve the pounding headache that had started to form on the way back from the theatre. “They said I didn’t have enough singing experience.” You explained in a raised voice, unable to help yourself. Taehyung watched you as you paced a little around the foot of the double bed, clearly agitated. 

“You have a great voice.” Taehyung said. You knew he was being sincere, often asking you to sing for him or joining you in duets when you showered together, but the comment only frustrated you more. 

“Obviously not good enough.” You snapped, sighing once more. He looked at you apologetically, as though feeling sorry for you, but his expression was also mixed with confusion, as though he couldn’t possibly understand how you didn’t win the audition. His genuine and uncomplicated adoration and admiration of you should have left you feeling giddy and warm and would have under other circumstances. His eyes trailed to your un-padded bra as you threw your shirt on the floor. The fabric was lacy and see through; your nipples just visible underneath. 

The warm weather combined with your frustration had caused your body to sheen a little with perspiration; you felt little beads of sweat running down your throat, making your breasts glisten a little. You felt horny. You couldn’t help it. Despite everything, your temper was getting the best of you and, if you wanted to avoid smashing something - like the glass vase which sat uselessly on the wooden coffee table beside the bunch of flowers - you were going to have to get off quickly. 

You unbuttoned your plain blue jeans and slid them down your legs, followed by your panties, ignoring the way your boyfriend’s eyes followed, moving to your bare pussy as you stepped out of the fabric. His mouth was still parted as you crawled on the bed and reached for the silk tie of his robe, pulling it silently away from his body. You weren’t surprised to find he was naked underneath and you grasped his flaccid length firmly, moving against him before he had time to register what you were doing. It took him a few seconds to react but his mouth soon opened wider in a silent moan, his eyes never leaving your frowning expression as you pumped him roughly. 

It didn’t take long for him to harden in your hand and you slipped him inside you as soon as you could, straddling his hips and adjusting your hips against him as you held him straight. Your body stretched around him; your cunt tender without its usual wetness he provided during foreplay, but you didn’t mind. The soreness seemed to match your sour mood and you felt it just as well. He felt good regardless but this wasn’t about pleasure as much as reaching your high and exhausting yourself enough to forget about your terrible day, at least temporarily. 

As though reading your thoughts, Taehyung spoke up as he gently grasped your hips. “Do you think this will help?” 

You pressed your palms flat against his chest as you began to ride him. “Don’t talk.” 

He looked as though he was going to ignore your request as his mouth opened, but he quickly closed it, choosing, wisely, to focus on the sensation as you fucked him quickly. You reached behind your head to undo the messy bun you had tied earlier in the day; your wavy red locks flowed from the bobble and rested against your chest, skimming the fabric of your bra. The tips dampened as you rolled your hips against him, savouring the feeling as his cock slipped in and out of you quickly as you set the pace. 

Taehyung closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard, his brown hair brushing the wood and mouth snapping open in pleasure. You knew he was close to release and you, frustratingly, were not. You found yourself glancing sideways at the wooden table, to the discarded bunch of flowers he had bought you and your chest ached as you looked back at him. He hadn’t said a bad word to you, despite the way you had spoken to him. 

“Tae.” You moaned, your voice soft for the first time that afternoon. His eyes snapped open to meet yours as you slowed down, incredibly tender, despite the way you had treated him. “Don’t come without me, okay?” You requested, surprising yourself at how dreamy and regretful you suddenly sounded. 

He nodded, moistening his dry lips with his tongue before pulling you closer by the hips and pressing his face to yours. You opened your lips slowly against his, savouring his taste for the first time that day. He tasted of watermelon and green tea and you moaned into him as you settled your hips against his groin, allowing him to fill you completely as you changed pace, grinding your clit against him in precise, controlled movements. 

“I love you.” You gasped into his mouth as your body warmed to his touch, the beginning of your orgasm blossoming between your thighs and spreading to the rest of your body. 

He pulled away to watch your expression, cupping your face with his hand and pressing his nose to yours as your eyes scrunched shut and mouth opened in a loud, strangled gasp. His hips moved upwards to meet yours as you came and you felt him do the same moments later. His warm breath brushed your face as he moaned against your skin, fingertips momentarily tightening against your waist as he pressed down. 

It took you both a while to come down from your high; your bodies both shook almost violently and shined with sweat as the sound of the first thunderheads cracking overhead came from the open window in the corner of the room; the day’s humidity coming to a head. Moments later, a cold stream of air hit your bare skin, making it prickle delightfully with goose pimples as the rain started to pour, tapping peacefully against the glass pane.

You felt utterly exhausted. It had been a long, long day with you having gotten up three hours before your usual time to rehearse your lines for the audition. As Taehyung clutched you against him, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and embracing you, you found your body trembling as you let out a sob. He didn’t comment but held you closer, resting his head over your shoulder. You took solace from his warmth; he was still inside you and the sensation was comforting, reassuring. You pressed your lips to his shoulder, your tears dampening his skin as you tightened your grasp on him, moving your hands slowly down his back, running them over his skin. You didn’t need to apologise, you knew he understood.


End file.
